


Unprepared

by ArchDemonLumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I apologise if OOC, Swearing, first supernatural fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have angered a demon. They are now hiding in a hotel room with a low salt supply and no weapons because they left them in the Impala. The choices? One of them risk their neck to get the weapons out of the boot of the Impala or Dean calls Castiel. It's obvious what choice they choose. Oh and Castiel's never seen a TV before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Supernatural so I apologise if Dean Sam and Cas are out of character. This can be seen as set in any season as long as Castiel hasn't seen a TV by then. Or you can consider this an AU. It's a crackfic anyway so does that trash matter?

“… I mean come on. We’ll need salt covering every inch of the ground. If we leave a grain sized gap they could get us!” Dean grumbled as he looked at their salt supply in the cupboard, Sam just rolled his eyes.

They were expecting a demon attack. They left all the weapons in the car for some reason. They were a little low on salt as well. Curses.

“Just go outside and get the weapons then Dean,” Sam stated bluntly as his hazel eyes flickered to the window and peered at Dean’s ‘Baby’.  The Impala inherited from their deceased father. Sam honestly did not know how Dean could cope driving it. But what piqued his curiosity more was his older brother’s pet names for it.

“No way, are you crazy?  A demon could attack out of nowhere Sammy!”

“Well we need the weapons if we want to have a fighting chance!”

“I’m not risking my neck to get the rock salt guns, why don’t you try?” Green orbs glared at the younger brother, who stayed defiant.

“There’s only one way to sort this!” They held each other’s gazes. Their hands balled into fists.

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!”

 

“Rock…Paper… Scissors… Shoot…” they murmured wearily as they both pulled scissors again. How they kept drawing was beyond them.

“You know what… I’m calling Cas…” Dean slumped over to the centre of the room whilst Sam bashed his head against the wall.

“Why did you not do that in the first place?”

 

“Cas, come on…” 5 minutes of calling and the angel in the dirty trenchcoat still had not appeared.

“Maybe he’s got annoyed of you calling him for stupid reasons,” Sam muttered to himself and Dean shot him a look.

“Stupid? You call this stupid? We could die Sam!” Sam rolled his eyes yet again and points at the salt bags.

“We’ll probably die anyway. I can’t believe you forgot to unpack the weapons. I might as well spread the salt whilst you talk to Castiel…” He got up from the couch, ignoring Dean’s shout (‘Who said _I_ had to unpack?’) and ripping open a bag to sprinkle fairy du- ahem, salt around.

“Cas, get your ass down here!” Dean bellowed for the hundredth time before sighing and giving up. “Guess he’s not com-” He turned around to see the angel invading his personal space and jumped back. “Christ! Don’t do that Cas!”

“What is it you need Dean?” Castiel scanned the room, noting Sam sprinkling the salt about. “I’m guessing you pissed off another demon and you need my help to smite it. Hmm, whilst I’m at it would you like me to give you a foot massage?”

“Yeah please Cas,” Dean droned sarcastically. “I would also like you to bake me a pie whilst wearing nothing but a cute apron.”

“Dean, this is why the fans think you and Cas are gay for each other!” Sam piped up unhelpfully and Dean glared at him.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“And this, Winchesters, is why people think _you two_ are gay for each other,” Castiel stated bluntly, leaving the brothers gobsmacked as he plopped on the couch like he hadn’t sassed them and stared at the TV. That was turned off.

As Sam and Dean argued (‘You are a bad influence on that angel!’ ‘Shut your pie hole Sammy!’), Castiel found the TV remote on the couch. He noticed the label on the remote was the same as the one on the TV and pressed the big red button.  A movie about a volcano erupting came on the screen.

“Oh my God it’s a magic box.”


End file.
